


Baker Peter

by wolfie_slays



Series: Starker Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baker Peter, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: Peter owns a bakery in Queens, and who should walk in one day but Tony Stark?





	Baker Peter

Peter’s head jerked up from the counter, shocked out of sleep as the bell above the door chimed. He rubbed his eyes, standing quickly to receive his first customer in hours, and promptly fell straight back down when he saw _Tony fucking Stark_ eyeing the glittered cupcakes on the display.

When he managed to pull himself up from under the counter, Tony Stark was stood patiently on the other side, a hint of a smile on his face as he watched Peter struggle to compose himself.

“Can I help you, sir?” Peter managed to say, after a few awkward seconds of flailing. Tony looked him up and down with a quirked eyebrow.

“This stuff all homemade, kid?”

Peter opened his mouth, reasessed his quip about ‘stuff’, then closed it again.

“Of course, sir. Everything’s made from scratch, in store.” Peter said finally, and Stark nodded.

“Great. Give me all the macaroons you have left and three of those unicorn cupcakes.”

“All of them?”

“That’s what I said, squirt.” said Tony, pulling out his phone. “Now, hop to.”

“It’s just, we’ve had a slow day today, sir.” Peter stammered. “And we’ve got about six hundred macaroons left.”

“Do I look like I’m playing here, kid?” drawled Tony, assessing Peter over his tinted glasses. “They’re apology macaroons, and I need a lot of them.”

“Yes, sir.” Peter nodded, moving away from the counter, beginning the process of boxing up the different pastel macaroons.

Ten minutes and six gift-wrapped boxes later, Peter placed the goods on the counter, nervously keying the order into the till as Stark pulled his wallet out.

“That’ll be five hundred and ninety three dollars, sir.” Peter murmured, wringing his hands, but Stark just scoffed.

“Jeez kid, how do you even make a profit? Here, keep the change.”

And with that, Tony Stark threw two five hundred dollar notes down on the counter, grabbed the boxes, and walked out.

As the door clicked shut, Peter let out an undignified squeal, immediately rummaging to find his phone with the aim of yelling at his best-friend-slash-business-partner Ned. Before he could even press the call button, the door swung open again.

“Those cupcakes are good kid, real good.” drawled Stark, handing Peter what looked like a business card. “I’m interested in finding out if you taste the same. Call me.”


End file.
